Une panne qui tombe à pic
by Julie et Marine
Summary: Quand la mécanique vous joue des tours!


**Disclaimer:** « La série Bones ne nous appartient pas. Nous ne faisons qu'emprunter les personnages un petit moment, mais nous promettons de les rendre plus tard. Nous ne touchons aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement"

**UNE PANNE QUI TOMBE A PIC.**

**Chambre d'hôpital.**

Booth essayait tant bien que mal de boucler son sac avec un seul bras. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se retourna.

B : Bones ? Que faites vous ici ?

T : bonjour à vous aussi Booth. Comme vous sortez aujourd'hui et qu'à cause de votre bras vous ne pouvez pas conduire je suis venue vous chercher.

B (souriant) : c'est gentil

T : c'est quand même à cause de mon frigo que vous avez atterri ici !

B : oubliez ça Bones ! Allons y rajouta t-il avec un sourire.

Ils sortirent de l'hôpital et montèrent dans la voiture de Tempérance. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Lorsque Booth changea brusquement de conversation.

B : prenez la prochaine droite

T : pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas le bon chemin.

B : il est pratiquement midi, ça va être la folie dans le centre, on va contourner la ville. Ça va rallonger un peu la route mais bon on arrivera chez moi sans passer 3h dans les embouteillages.

T : vous êtes sûr ?

B : Bones faites ce que je vous dis sans discuter pour une fois. Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

T : d'accord, pour une fois que vous me laissez conduire.

Soudain, la voiture stoppa net alors qu'ils se trouvaient un peu en dehors de la ville, Bones essaya plusieurs fois de la faire redémarrer en vain.

B (avec un petit sourire) : vous me faites le coup de la panne ?

T : le coup de quoi ?

B : vous devriez vraiment sortir de votre labo plus souvent ! Dit-il sur un ton faussement désespéré. Les charmants garçons que vous fréquentiez dans votre jeunesse ne vous ont jamais fait le coup de la panne ?

T : qu'est-ce que c'est ?

B (souriant et lui faisant un clin d'œil) : je vous montrerais un jour ! Pour le moment, ouvrez le capo !

T : ne jouez pas les machos Booth !!

B : Bons sang c'est une manie chez vous de toujours discuter ce que je dis, ne discutez pas et ouvrez !

T (s'exécutant) : comme vous voudrez

Après quelques minutes.

T : alors Mr l'expert ?

B : bon appelez une dépanneuse, vous n'arrêtez pas de me déconcentrer !

T : vous êtes d'une mauvaise fois !

B : pas du tout ! Et allez-y si vous pouvez faire mieux !! Dit-il sur un ton de défi !

T : je n'ai jamais prétendu savoir réparer une voiture, MOI !

Elle s'éloigna un peu pour téléphoner laissant Booth râler dans son coin.

T : ils ne seront pas là avant 1h

B : très bien si nous allions nous promener dans le parc en les attendant dit-il en désignant l'endroit où on entendait les rires des enfants. J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

T : si vous voulez.

Ils marchèrent en silence puis Booth engagea la conversation.

B : vous allez devoir me supporter un peu plus longtemps que prévu !!

T : j'ai l'habitude. Sourit-elle

B (souriant) : vous n'allez pas pouvoir travailler aujourd'hui

T : j'ai pris un jour de congé

B : vous avez fait ça pour moi !! Dit-il faussement surpris. La grande Tempérance Brennan me fait la surprise de venir me chercher à l'hôpital et prend un jour de congé… Vous êtes mourante ?

T : cessez d'être sarcastique !

Ils finirent par s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un grand chêne et le silence refit son apparition. C'est encore une fois Booth qui le brisa.

B: merci encore d'être venu me chercher

T: ce n'est rien. On n'avait pas de dossier en cours. Et je vous devais au moins ça.

B: vous ne me devez absolument rien Bones

T: hormis la vie, non, en effet

B: je vous ai quand même laissé seule en compagnie du vrai tueur

T : vous ne saviez pas! Et à ce moment là vous étiez à l'hôpital. J'aurais dû être plus vigilante.

B: oui mais quand même c'est moi l'agent du FBI, j'aurai dû comprendre plus vite. Vous avez failli vous faire tuer à cause de ma négligence

T : Booth, on ne va pas épiloguer pour savoir qui a tort. On est en vie, alors essayons d'oublier tout ça.

B (avec un petit sourire): vous voulez avoir le dernier mot

T (souriant): mais j'ai toujours le dernier mot…

B: hey! C'est pas vrai !

T : ça y est, vous voulez jouer les mâles dominants! Dans les tribus…

B (la coupant): c'est bon Bones, ne commencez pas à me faire un cours d'anthropologie!

T: eh bien arrêté de vous comporter comme ça!

B: mais je me comporte normalement, c'est vous qui analysez tout!

T: je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas comme vous. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est la science. Vous devriez être habitué depuis le temps. Et si ça ne vous plaît pas, vous n'avez cas vous débrouiller seul.

B: je ne vous ai rien demandé!

T (en se levant): très bien. Dès qu'on nous aura secouru, je vous ramènerais chez vous.

B : bien

T : bien dit-elle en partant

B (la retenant):Bo…Tempérance, je suis désolé

T (évitant son regard): je…je crois qu'on s'est laissé un peu emporté

B: je pense aussi. Sinon comment vont les autres fouines ajouta t-il avec un sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

T: ils vont bien! Ils vous passent le bonjour. Jack a adoré sa virée en voiture avec vous!

B: la prochaine fois on prendra Ma voiture, pas sa boîte de conserve!

T (souriant): vous n'aimez pas laisser les autres conduire…

B (souriant): ça dépend qui…

T (souriant): ça dépend avec qui vous pouvez faire le "coup de la panne"

B: ah vous vous êtes moqué de moi! Vous savez très bien ce que ça signifie! Et sachez que je ne fais plus ce genre de chose depuis le collège!

T (souriant): peut-être ou…peut-être pas! Et que faisiez-vous donc au collège?

B: j'étudiais!

T (riant): bien sûr je vais vous croire! Je suis certaine que vous étiez plus à étudier les filles que les livres!

B (faussement outré): mais je ne faisais pas que ça, je vous ferais dire que j'ai obtenu mon diplôme!!

T: je sais. Mais vous avouerez que c'est difficile à croire. L'agent spécial Booth en élève studieux!

B (souriant): je ne vous ai jamais parlé d'élève studieux!

T (souriant): c'est bien ce que je pensais.

B: disons que je faisais le minimum pour passer d'une classe à l'autre et avoir mes examens! Vous par contre je suis sûr que vous aviez toujours le nez dans vos bouquins

T: ouais! J'ai toujours aimé étudier! Je suis assez curieuse et je ne suis pas très sociable.

B: vous êtes beaucoup trop sérieuse Bones

T: alors apprenez-moi à l'être moins. Dit-elle en souriant

B (surpris puis souriant): ce sera un plaisir pour moi

T: on commence par quoi ?

B: un dîner au restaurant

T: on dîne tout le temps ensemble! Il n'y a rien de nouveau!!

B: je ne parle pas de manger sur le bar chez Sid mais d'un vrai dîner au restaurant! Et ensuite on pourrait aller au cinéma.

T: êtes-vous en train de me draguer Booth?

B: est ce que ça vous mettrait mal à l'aise si c'était le cas?

T: je… je sais pas

B (souriant): Détendez vous! Je ne vous ai pas demandé en mariage !

T: je sais. Dit-elle un peu irritée par sa remarque. Mais nous sommes amis et partenaires, on ne devrait peut être pas…

B: vous réfléchissez trop! Laissez vous aller !

T: comment ?

B: pour le moment je vous propose juste un dîner et un film

T: juste ça. Et vous n'essayerez rien d'autre ?

B: sachez que je ne ferais rien contre votre volonté

T: ça je le savais déjà. Je veux dire on va juste dîner entre amis, voir un film, vous me raccompagnez et c'est tout!

B: sûrement je ne fais pas des prévisions, on verra où tout cela nous mènera

T: bien. Alors allons voir si la dépanneuse est arrivée.

B: attendez!

T: quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

B: j'ai menti

T: QUOI? A quel propos?

B: je n'ai pas juste envie de dîner avec vous.

T: non ?

B (souriant): non

T: qu'allez-vous faire dit-elle en murmurant, le voyant se rapprocher doucement.

B (posant sa main valide sur une de ses joues): ça

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis recula légèrement pour voir sa réaction. Bones ne réagit pas mais voyant Booth s'éloigner elle se saisit à son tour de ses lèvres. Le baiser fut très tendre. Ils se séparèrent, Tempérance posa sa tête sur l'épaule blessée de Booth.

B: aïe, Bones mon épaule

Elle s'éloigna à regret sans un mot. Croyant l'avoir déjà blessée il lui saisit le menton tendrement pour rencontrer son regard.

B: ne t'en va pas, je préfèrerais juste que pendant quelques temps tu t'appuis sur mon épaule droite!

T (souriant légèrement): bien sûr.

Elle glissa sa tête dans le cou de Seeley (du côté droit!!) et mis ses bras autour de sa taille. Il la serra contre lui après lui avoir embrassé le front. Après tout le coup de la panne est truc vieux comme le monde et marche à tous les coups!

**FIN.**


End file.
